<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Make The Bed Up Silent by CasGetYourShotgun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29766675">Make The Bed Up Silent</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasGetYourShotgun/pseuds/CasGetYourShotgun'>CasGetYourShotgun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cthulhu Mythos - H. P. Lovecraft, Dream Cycle - H. P. Lovecraft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>CGYS Rarepair Hell, Ficlet, Ghouls, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, M/M, ambiguous situation, but why, nebulously post-quest, you could probably read this as gen if you wanted I guess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:34:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>241</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29766675</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasGetYourShotgun/pseuds/CasGetYourShotgun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>There's something scratching at the cellar door.</em>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Randolph Carter/Richard Upton Pickman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Make The Bed Up Silent</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I have some (slightly) longer pieces in the works, but the words weren't doing the thing and I really wanted to get something up before the end of February, so have a ficlet! (It was supposed to be a drabble but before I knew it I'd used up nearly all of my word limit for that.)</p><p>The title is from <em>That Unwanted Animal<em> by The Amazing Devil, a song that has nothing to do with this story or with this ship, but that has fantastic imagery that probably inspired this. (It is also <em>not</em> G-rated, although I wouldn't call it explicit.)</em></em></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There's something scratching at the cellar door. Something with sharp claws, raking at the wood as though trying to dig its way through. </p><p>It's something of a regular occurrence.</p><p>Randolph Carter tells guests that it's rats making the noise, if they hear it, and that he'll have someone lay traps for them in the morning or else let the cat deal with them, and they nod agreement and make some comment or other about the building or the staff or the cat or the area, and they do not comment on the fact that it's far too loud to be rats. After all, oftentimes people will only see what they expect to see.</p><p>And people don't need to know that the creatures in the cellar come and go as they please, and that Carter has taken to encouraging them to do so. They <em> like </em>humans, after all, or at least they like him, and they've become easier to like in return. And he likes Pickman, and always has, and their current situation isn't nearly as much of an obstacle as he'd once expected. He can carry out proper conversations with them now, and Pickman tells him his pronunciation is improving.</p><p>Carter is human, and staying that way means treading a very fine line between worlds. Or perhaps a downward slope, a staircase into the abyss, where the point of no return is not clearly marked. It's a risk.</p><p>It's worth it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>